fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Wednesday (Wuhehnehsehdahyu Strange verse)
Summary Wednesday is the Wind Elemental Dragon. He was the one who kept the worlds floating, and who currently keeps the islands floating. He is the "oldest" and the leader of the Elemental Dragons. He is the one who ripped a hole in the universe so that Saturday could bring in creatures who now inhabit the worlds. Appearance Wednesday is a giant blue and white dragon that appears to look like a snake. His head is covered in a mane of rainbow feathers with matching ones by his tail. The white on Wednesday makes him appear to be the sky personified (to which he is), and can fly through the sky virtually undetected, except for his rainbow mane. Whenever there is a rainbow above the worlds, it is just him flying through the air. His eyes reflect the cosmos surrounding the worlds, so it looks like they're full of red stars. In his smaller form, he still has his feathery mane and tail, but he has 4 legs and wings with rainbow feathers. His fur matches his scale pattern. Personality Wednesday is rather regal, but he is fair. He's mellow and sweet to anyone he blesses with his presence. He is a somewhat stereotypical god. He has a soft spot for Monday and the Elves on the world named after him. The only species he named and created himself is called a decasus (deck-a-sus), which is an 8-foot tall, 10-point deer with 4 ears, massive wings, a fluffy neck, and two tails. Powers and Stats Alignment: '''Neutral Good '''Name: Wuhehnehsehdahyu (Elvish), Mngirrterrwiogkerr (Dwarven), Wednesday (English) Origin: Strange (verse) Gender: Male Age: Infinite Classification: Wind Dragon God Tier: Low 2-C Powers and Abilities: * Lift planets with strong winds. * Tear holes leading to the multiverse in only his universe. * Can shrink to the size of a small dog. Attack Potency: 2-C Speed: Infinite Speed Lifting Strength: Stellar Striking Strength: Solar System Class Durability: Solar System Level Stamina: Infinite Range: Stellar Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Omniscient Weaknesses: Earth Feats: Strength Feat: Is currently holding up every floating island in his universe. Speed Feat: He can go from one world to the next almost instantly without the use of the World Portals. Durability Feat: He withstood a full-scale attack from Saturday, which his element is his weakness. Destructive Power Feat: He tore a hole into the multiverse to bring life to his universe. Intelligence Feat: He helped create the universe from pieces of dead universes. Notable Attacks/Techniques: He doesn't because the only time he ever fought was with Saturday. Note: Explanations Wednesday is categorized as Tier 2-C, even though he is a god, because he can't create life from nothing. But he can rip holes into the multiverse to bring life to his universe. His lifting strength is categorized as Stellar because originally, he was the one keeping the worlds floating. His intelligence is categorized as omniscient not because he is a genius, but because he invented the Universe with his fellow elementals and watched everything happen. Before that was complete darkness and pieces of dead and forgotten universes floating up out of the Ever Ocean and floating around them. Gallery Other Notable Victories: He and Monday successfully stopped Saturday from sinking the worlds. Notable Losses: None Inconclusive Matches: None Category:Tier 2 Category:Original Characters